justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance Wiki:Archives/Living Your Dreams
Do not wipe the article. Raini will bite your face. |year = 2013 |tvfilm = |from = film |dg = Skinny |pc = Beyonce's Blood Red |gc = Cyan (a color Raini invented) |dlc = February 22, 2019 |difficulty = Skinny |effort = It takes a lot to be skinty like Raini |nogm = 10000 |nosm = Skinny Legends Don't Shake |mc = Elusive Chanteuse Purple |kcal = |dura = the length of the Witness era |choreo = Alexis Michelle |perf = Mariah Carey}} '"Living Your Dreams"' by is featured on ''Just Raini 2020. Appearance of the Dancer Skinny Background FIESTA SALSA QUINCEAÑERA BAILA All you gotta do All you gotta do All you gotta do is be A SKINNY LEGEND. Gold Moves Every move in this song (approx. 10000) is a gold move. Even the skinnies can easily Beat It. Community Remix The song has a community remix, here is a list of people that are featured: *The One And Only Raini Rodriguez, Skinny Legend *Master Hydraffe *Katy Perry *JDisbae *MikeyRocks33 *JDFlop12 *Miley Cyrus *Miz Cracker/Aquaria (same thing) *Dela's whiteout *Alaska Thunderf*** 5000 *Trixie Mattel *Pee Pee O'Hairy *Roxxy at the bus stop *Wigs under wigs *Some white person who has no idea about what this even is *Pearl Louise *Miss Vanjie *Miss Vanjie *Miss Vanjie *Starbucks00/Monkey (again, same thing) *Skinny legend, Mariah Carey *Wendy Whaleiams *Demi Lovato *Gigi Rowe *P!nk *The little country boy singing at Walmart *Sasha Velour's wig *Aja *Bebe Rexha Zahara-Benet *Taylor Swift *Via D'Agem *Queen Of Memes (buy OVERDOZE on iTunes) *Miranda Sings *Lorde *Renata Bliss *Crazy Frog (ding ding) *Cardi B *Blair St. Clair (in her jail cell) *Felony Martinez (also in her jail cell) *Rhenna *Straight icon, Ed Sheeran *SZA *Kesha *Violet Chachki *Katya *Michelle Visage's breasts *Miss Fame *Stacy Layne Matthews *Ozcar Liamz *Cupcakke *Donald Trump *Hillary Clinton *Carly Rae Jepsen *Laganja Estranja *Ariana Grande's donuts *Hottie *Pumkin's spit *Tiffany Pollard *Courtney Act *Kim Chi *Adore Delano *Bob The Drag Queen *Tove Lo *Charli XCX *Oprah Winfrey *Ellen Degeneres *Diana Ross *Tyra Banks *Naomi Campbell *Manilla Luzon *Mimi Imfurst (while picking up India Ferrah) *Mayhem Miller *Raven Symone *Thomas The Train *Lana Del Rey *The Globglobagalab *Robbie Rotten? Who did you except, Sportaflop? *FalcoLombardi99 *Nekci Menij *JAJA *Troxi Metal *James Majesty *Abhora *Disasterina *Rapal *Penny Tration *Serena Chacha *Venus D-lite *Alaska in her snake form *Eminem (hot <3) *St. Vincent *Swat Lady *TotalDramaisAwesome *Lady Gaga *Last but not least, ZodiacGiraffe *^ Person above triple fat Trivia *With a waist size of 0.1 picometers, this is the skinniest coach in herstory. **The coach is not as skinny as Raini. She tried tho. *This coach is skinnier than Katy Perry. *This song should have been featured on Witness and be the lead single. *Katy Perry wants to make a remix of this song. *Katy Perry has accused Trish of copying "Mind Maze". *The coach resembles "I Just Like You" by Hannah Montana. *This routine is rumored to have been originally meant for "Mind Maze" by Katy Perry. *This routine is merely a perfect illusion. *This routine will get a VIP with The Weeknd and Selena Gomez. *Selena Gomez loves this routine. *Outsold Me Too by Miss Piggy *Delete it fatty! *People said that one time katy perry said on a meet n greet the following prase "I will make sure we bomb america, first of all there is lesbian and gay this is not allowed" since them katy perry stans started staning Raini since raini is pro american-mexican, a humble latina chola queen and an lgbt icon, something that katy don't want to talk about, to this day raini won 10000 novel awards for peace and skinnies, we stan *The Niqabi artpop lady acused katy perry for stealing his catchphrase, after than the niqabi artpop lady joined raini and decided to record the track "Living Your Dreams, since the song is lgbt+ theme and skinniest anthem *Katy Perry only performed as the dancer because she was a flop and wanted that cold hard cash. *Katy Perry also tried performing the routine on American Idol but failed miserably, following her goal of the cohesive Witness campaign. *Alexis Michelle helped produce the routine. *The routine has been considered by game critics as "I C O N I C" and "raini invented dancing okur" *It has been rumored that Selena's death is a cover-up and that she really died because of her gagging after dancing the routine. *Raini invented Latin Pop music. Without her, "singers" such as J-Lo, Selena, and Shakira wouldn't have existed. **And even Meghan Trainor. *Originally, Amor Prohibido was going to be in game, but Ubisoft knew better and chose the right option. *The choreography is family-friendly. *Cartoon Network did a special airing of a documentary about the making of this routine. *The song has been shortened by a minute for the game. *Halsey wanted to be in the Community Remux, but Raini got mad so she snatched her wig. * The dancer glitches sometimes, looking like Miranda Sings. * A lot of people are surprised Ariana Grande is not the performer due to the striking resemblance. * The routine is part of the Witness tour. * Sometimes the routine glitches in the way that the song changes to "Hey Hey Hey" or "Roulette" by Katy Perry. Although insiders confirm it's a way to promote those bops, Katy claims it's just an error. * The quality of the routine is often compared with the music video for "The Cure" by Lady Gaga. * Katy Perry originally wanted to sing this song, but Ubisoft decided Trish is more popular so goodbye gurl. * Trish is an example of how we should keep our diet. * Renata Bliss wanted to choreograph this dance, but Raini got jealous of how skinny she was so she punched her in the stomach. *Without Rani, the Mexican-American community would have never existed. This is the first truly authentic Mexican-American routine on the game. *It is reported that the chola community was very grateful of this routine estimating about 97% loved the routine. *Raini was originally going to sue Harmonix for adding Living Your Dreams without her permission, but she let Harmonix keep it anyway since she's not Katy Perry. *The routine was filmed in heaven, as confirmed by God and Raini The Skinny Legend. *If you look closely, Raini Rodriguez can be found looking like a skinny legend (I mean what else would she look like?). Gallery FiestaCH.png|Cover LivingYourDreamsCh.png|lol ET_KATY_PERRY_FALL.jpg|Katy Perry's performance of the routine on American Idol, as we have come to expect, she failed lady-gaga-madonna-katy-perry-breaking-hearts.jpg|Behind the scenes featuring H*lsey (left), Miley Cyrus (center), and Selena Gomez (right) tumblr_ni084m0Zkc1s86zvuo1_1280.jpg|Demi Lovato during the auditions for this routine, not being aware of failing to be cast. asaas.png|Pony erection while recording Community Remix Video. Videos Skinny Music Video ICONIC MUSIC VIDEO References Site Navigation es:El Baile de las Arvejas